


Our Story Begin With....

by umaipeace



Category: Mew Suppasit, MewSuppasit/GulfKanawut, Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Date, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Forced Marriage, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Rivalry, Romance, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaipeace/pseuds/umaipeace
Summary: "Daddy...Tell us your story about how you meet Papa..".
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : This is mpreg fiction...Its just fiction guys...Not in real world..

CHAPTER 1

A man in his 40s sits on the couch holding his handphone. His eyes didn't look away from that communication device.

His thin, long fingers occasionally tap the surface of the sofa, creating a slight noise that breaks the ambience of the surroundings.

"Daddy..Papa....We home"

Cried a man in his 20s with his life partner. The smiles did not flicker around them when they saw the man they called in the living room.

"Hi daddy. Where papa?"

"Your papa at kitchen. You know that your younger brother back home after two years right. He want to cook his favourite food."

"What about me?"

"Don't know. Ask your papa"

The man looked at his father with pout lips. Acting cute to get his daddy's attention.

However, his father laughed at him when he saw the face of his eldest son who was so funny in his eyes

"Daddy not fair. I'm love papa more than daddy.Huh"

The man is Mingkwan. The eldest son of Mew and Gulf couple. Despite being in his 20s and having a married life, his childish attitude is still evident when dealing with his father.

"Papa love me more than you"

"Uwekkkk"

Ming pressed his tongue out as if he were about to throw up when he heard what his daddy just said.

"It's true. If you not believe, ask your papa"

Ming ran to get his papa in the kitchen. When his eyes caught what he was looking for, he kept walking closer to his much-loved/miss body.

Quietly, he flung his arms around his waist to hug . The person who get the hugs becomes a little surprised and is shocked when he suddenly get a hug.

But it didn't take long, as he knew exactly who was hugging him. Who else, it is his oldest son. Although he older than his younger brother by two years old, Ming is much clingy and pampered than his younger sibling.

"What you cook, Papa?"

"Your brother favourite food"

"What about my favourite food?"

"Chicken rice right. It's already finished. We just need to serve it but before we eat, we must wait your younger brother come first"

"Thank you, papa. Love you"

Ming kissed both sides of the Gulf's cheeks and shook his body slightly to his right and left.

"Ming..release your hug. Papa want continue cook"

"Don't wanna"

"Kit...Take your husband away from me. Papa want to cook."

Gulf slightly raised his voice to call his son-in-law.

Kit walks casually towards the sound coming from the kitchen. He only shook his head when he saw his husband's super-cute behavior with his papa.

"Here you go. Help me take this person out from the kitchen. Papa want finish this early before Nine and Joong come"

"Receive instructions"

Kit grabbed Ming's ear and looked at him with a sharp look.

"Release your hug from papa, love. Papa want to cook"

"Don't wanna. This is my papa"

"Yeah i know. That your papa, but do you realise that papa become hard to move when you hug him like that"

Ming looked at Gulf and Kit alternately. His hands slowly let go of his embrace on his waist.

"I'm sorry papa"

"It's okay. Help me arrange the dishes at table. Papa already call Nine before and he already at this state."

"If they already in this place, why late?"

"Maybe they stop at the store and thats why they late. Go now"

"Okay boss"

Ming and Kit both headed toward the dining table and began to set up cooking utensils and some dishes cooked by Gulf.

Soon, his little s  
brother's voice is heard and he is not alone. Although his younger brother is two years younger than he is, he also has a life partner who will stay with him until the end of his life.

"Papa...................."

Screamed a 19-year-old man towards Gulf. Upon arriving in front of his father, his arms went straight into hug the man's body.

"I miss you so much, papa"

"Papa miss you too"

"Papa..papa..."

"Ermm why Nine?"

"I'm cute or handsome?"

The questions suddenly asked by his youngest son made him laugh so hard that all the family members headed toward the kitchen.

"My son is................"

"Cute. Hahahahahahah"

Answer them at once and laugh afterwards.

"I'm handsome not cute"

Nine puts on his svelte/pout face and this action make added his level of cuteness.

"Enough guys. Nine help me take this dish to table and for you guys, go now before this spoon fly to your head"

After that, they ate food and told stories about their lives, especially Ming and Nine.

The two of them grabbed each other's food until Gulf looked sharply at his two children to stop their rude behavior at the dinner table.

"Thats my food, P"

"No, thats my food, Nong"

"Papa look at P. He steal my food"

"No, thats my food. It's mine okay"

The two of them continue to snatch each other's food. They already immune with behaviour of this two sibling.

Although they have not been seen together for two years, their behaviour for each other still the same.

"Enough guys"

Gulf took the food seized by Ming and Nine, then handed it to Mew who was sitting next to him.

Both looked at the Gulf with dissatisfied faces when their food was plundered by their papa.

"If you want that food, try take it in your daddy plate"

Both of them just stared at each other's plates. No one dares to fight his daddy except his papa.

Mew, who saw his son's sad face, cut the food provided by Gulf into two pieces and give each and every part to Ming and Nine equally.

The smile returned to both of them as they saw his daddy put the food they had seized into each other's plates.

Gulf shook his head only when he see his two children behave as though they were growing up man.

Dining sessions are over and each of them is sitting on the living room's sofa which can accommodate up to 80 people at the same time.

"Papa......"

Nine embraced Gulf's body as soon as his father sat next to him.

"Daddy...."

"Hmmm"

"I'm curious about something..."

"What it is?"

"How you meet papa?"

"Yes daddy, tell us your story about how you meet papa"

"Hmmm wanna tell or not?"

Mew giving a eye signal to Gulf and kissed Gulf's cheeks infront of their children and their son-in-law and after that he smile like a rotten coal.

"Euiiii, daddy. We at here okay"

"So what. Daddy don't care"

Mew once again kissed Gulf in front of them. But this time it wasn't in cheek, but it was on the red lips of Gulf.

"Okay enough."

Gulf pushed Mew's body slightly when he saw his husband want to kiss him again.

"Tell us...Tell us...."

"Our story begin with............"

"Begin with what papa?"

"Rival"

Mew and Gulf answer at the same time.t

1183 words


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our story begin with........."
> 
> "Rival"
> 
> Mew and Gulf answer at the same time.
> 
> "What you mean rival, Papa Daddy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Warning : This is mpreg fiction...Its just fiction guys...Not in real world...

"Our story begin with........."

"Rival"

Mew and Gulf answer at the same time.

"What you mean rival, Papa Daddy?"

Ask Ming with his confused face. His hands were under his chin, acting like he was investigating a very big case.

"Shut up P. By the way, what you mean by rival?"

Ask Kit by repeating Ming's question again. Ming, who heard his question again, only looked at his brother in anger.

After all/Why not, he was just scolded by his younger brother when he asked that question. However, using that same questions, his younger brother asked his parents.

"Rival...hmmmmm"

"Enemy..."

"Daddy number one enemy or rival is papa"

"And papa number one enemy or rival is daddy"

The four of them were shocked when hear the statement issued by their papa and daddy.

"Wow its interesting. What you guys compete"

"Everything...Right baby.."

Mew pulled Gulf body closer so that there was no longer any distance between him and his beloved body. His hands didn't just stay in place, his right hand moved to hug Gulf's waist. While, his left hand, plays Gulf's finger.

"Right honey...."

"Like?"

"Everything like academic, physically or sport, girlfriend, position in club and the most important things is who more popular between us"

"Wow daebak......continue continue"

"This rival things started when we still young and continue untill we start enter university. We hate each other so much that time"

"Why papa?"

"Because........"

*Flashback*

The sound of a boy's cries loud of five-year-olds echoed throughout the playground. The boy with his short legs was running around to find his mother and father sitting not far away from his play place.

The swollen face look and red eyes become evidence that the boy was crying so loudly and so long.

He hugged his mother tightly with his small hands. Because his body was small and short, his mother would kneel before him and ask what had happened.

The father, who saw his beloved son crying, was heartbroken and began to persuade his son to stop crying.

"What happen here? Can you tell me?"

"That boy so bad. I hate him"

"Who?"

Shortly thereafter, a boy of the same age with his son appeared with his two parents behind him.

"I'm sorry. My son make your son cry"

"Mew, go apologize to Gulf. It's your fault that make him cry"

"It's not my fault. I'm just take revenge to what he doing to me"

The parents who listened to the little boy's conversation were shocked by what he had just said.

"What he doing to you that make you take revenge to him?"

Ask Mew's mother to his son.

"He put frog into my bag and mom, you know i hate frog right."

"Gulf, it's that true?"

Hannah (Gulf mom) ask his son to make sure that the story is true or not.

At first Gulf didn't answer his mother's questions. But soon after, he nood his head when he saw his father's sharp gaze toward him.

"But he stole my eraser first. That's my favourite eraser and that eraser from grandma. She give me as a gift for my birthday"

Now their eyes were all turned around to look at Mew. Ask for reason to what Gulf has said in the past.

"He tear my story book and i just read half of it. When i'm back, my book already thorn like a trash and he just smile at me. Because of that, i throw away his favourite eraser to dustbin"

Both parents could only pat their foreheads when they heard a disagreement/a fight between them.

Although they are still young, they(Mew and Gulf's parent) do not think they(Mew and Gulf) will be involved in this kind of bad behavior.

"Two of you are wrong. Now i want you two apologize to each other"

Harry(Mew's father) give his speak to both of them.

"I don't want. He do first, so he must apologize first"

"So what, do you think i will apologize to you. Go dreaming boy"

"Mama look at him. He doesn't want to apologize"

Gulf hugged his mother's waist again, asking for his mother's sympathy. But what he wanted didn't come true but he got a long talk/advice from his mother.

"Mew...Gulf...It's not good example if you still like this. Who apologize first doesn't meaning you are wrong okay. You guys still young, your future still unclear. If you hate each other like this, what will happen to you when you grow up? Do you want have enemy for your entire life? Your life never peaceful and you will always think to take revenge to each other"

"Listen to my advice, you need peaceful in your life. Trouble always come before you, but you know. With peaceful life, you can throw the trouble into dustbin. It's mean you can solve any problem when you in peace"

"Gulf..."

"Okay i'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too..."

The two young pairs smiled as they saw that their son were recovering their relationship again. But what they do not know is that they are not sincere in their apology.

Although they are too young to understand what a true meaning of enemy is, they still hold on their own stand that their opponents are wrong and they are on the right side.

They both put on their best smiles that they've never shown to anyone. But despite that smile, there are thousands of other meanings behind that.

And if the reader feels that their quarrel is over. So, reader is very wrong. From that moment on, retaliation after retaliation against the two of them continued until they continued their studies at a renowned/known university in Thailand.

Unbeknownst to us, time went by so fast that they both turned into an attractive young man for anyone to looking at.

Just ask anyone, who doesn't know Mew and Gulf. Two people who always argue don't matter where and when. If they just came across one another, they would have a verbal fight between the two of them.

The first day they set foot in the university world, they both made a fuss with their fight in front of many students.

Although their two behaviors are complicated to explain and hate each other, it is undeniable that they both have their own aura that can draw/attract anyone to the two of them except the their opponent.

For them, a day without fight with each other, their lives feel so uneasy and it became a daily routine for both of them untill one day, their best friend show something that both of them wanted most in their university.

*Flashback end*

"What your friend show to you papa daddy?"

"Mmmmmmm"

"What daddy?"

"Daddy will continue our story after breakfast tomorrow."

"I want to hear now, not tomorrow"

"You need to sleep now. It's already late. Look at Kit and Joong, they already sleepy. Kit must be tired with his job as doctor and Joong must be tired to drive back home."

"Take rest, we will continue the story tomorrow."

Gulf said as he smiled at his two children.

"Goodnight daddy..Goodnight papa"

Although they are growing up and having a life-long partner, the routine of kissing both of his father's cheeks before going to bed was a habit for both Ming and Nine and was followed by his two son-in-law.

"Goodnite, sleep well"

Reply Mew to the four of them. After their body disappeared from their eyes, Mew turned to his side, exactly to the Gulf direction.

"Baby...."

"Hmmm"

"I want that tonight..."

"No, our sons at home. They can hear my voice"

Mew pout his lips, pretending to sulky in front of his husband. Gulf saw it, just smiling and brought his face closer to Mew's face.

Without wasting time, Gulf kissed Mew's lips softly and their kisses turn became as demanding and hot as usual.

After the link between their lips was unveiled, Mew and Gulf seemed to take a heavy breathe to replace the air that they used when kissing each other.

"Baby......"

Mew looked at Gulf with a passionate look. His right hand pull Gulf right hand and he placed his partner's hand directly above his junior.

Gulf's face automatically turns into red colour when he feels something hard and growing up behind his husband's pants

"You...you...hard?"

"Ermmmm...please baby. I'm promise, i will gentle tonight"

Gulf suddenly got up from his seat and made Mew slightly surprised by his behavior. His hand grabbed Mew's hand to stand beside him and without wasting his time, he pulled back his partner's hand to follow his direction towards the main den of their love, their room.

After that we can hear some soft voice come from their room. Readers can imagine what they do at their room right. Goodluck with your imagination...

\- 1496 words


End file.
